How When What Where?
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Patricia suddenly gets cravings and keeps on throwing up.Eddie thinks it's just a sickness,but it's not.Patricia keeps on lying badly,but she finally decides to confess the shocking truth to Eddie of what REALLY happened this summer.Mainly Peddie,Fabina,and Jamber,small Pifie and Moy.T for cussing and pregnancy...could be bumped to M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOA**

* * *

_**Patricia's POV**_

_****_I was waiting for Eddie in the house,laptop in my lap,and I was on Facebook.I decided to check Eddie's status update to see if he was coming.I clicked on 'Eddie Miller'when I found him in the search box.I checked his update and it read:

_**On my way to Anubis House once again,can't wait to see my gf!I miss her already!3**_

_****_I read it and I was tagged in there.I heard the doorbell ring and I went to go answer ,his hair spiked up as usual with that cute smirk on his face,was came in and greeted got to me and he put his arms on my waist.I looped my arms around his neck and leaned our foreheads together.

"I missed you"he said quietly not wanting anyone to know."I missed you too."I said as he connected our soft lips then,Nina walked in and greeted course,she soon left to her room to unpack and then she went to Fabian's room where Fabian was the only one in know what they do in there right?

Amber then squealed as she walked into the room and hugged Jerome and they kissed.**(By the way,Jamber is dating,sorry!I just LOVE Jamber)**Every couple was and Eddie,Fabian and Nina,Mick and Joy,Jerome and Amber,and Alfie and Piper.**(BTW,Mara's not in the story)**.

By supper,I was really hungry and I don't know why,I had just eaten right?Anyways,I took my seat next to Weasel and we all ate talking about our summer and what we did.I was in the middle of telling a story when I ran to the bathroom and threw grabbed my hair and helped me."Why'd you throw up?"Nina said when we got back."Probably just the food."Eddie said normally,but I could tell he was worried."I'm gonna go to my room."I said as I went upstairs grabbing my stomach.

_**Eddie's**__** POV**_

I went upstairs to Yacker's room to see how she was,she said she was fine,so I went back to my room."Dude,why'd Patricia throw up?"Fabian asked.I shrugged and said"I dunno."Fabian finished his homework and went to bed."Night mate"Fabian said laying down and falling asleep."Night"I said.

I don't know how much time went by,but I was starting to fall asleep when somethignw oke me up."Yacker!"I remembered as I went upstairs to check on her again."Need anything?"I said and she nodded her head no."Okay,night"I said about to leave until she shouted"Wait!""Yeah?"I asked."Remember how I threw up earlier?"she said."Yeah?"I then took a deep breath and told me,"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oooooo!Yacker's really pregnant?Sorry it's super short,but I'll make next ones longer!PROMISE!**

**_xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo_**


	2. No More Baby?

_**Eddie's POV**_

**__**"What?" I asked. "How?" She started crying and I hugged her comfortly. "Why are you crying?" I asked her ."Cuz..."her voice trailed off. "I need an answer. "I said as I looked into her eyes. "Because I know you're gonna leave me alone with the baby."she replied with the times she wasn't shedding tears.

"Who said that?"I asked raising her chin up."Well,no one but..."I cut her off"Then?Yacker,I'm gonna stay with you no matter what.I'll never leave you,I'll be by your side forever and I'm gonna help you with the baby."I replied and she looked at me sniffling."Really?"she asked seeming surprised.

"Yeah."I answered her,kissing her passionately and then pulling away.I yawned and looked at the time."Woah,I better get to sleep."I said and I next day I woke up and went to her room,but she wasn't there.I started to owrry,but I calmy began looking for her,I found Amber and Jerome and I asked,"Have you seen Yacker?"Amber looked at me with sympathy and said,"Sorry,but no"I sighed and continued searching desperately looking for her while Jerome and Amber returned to their make-out session.

I gave up and slammed the door behind my back.I fell on my bed crying my eyes out."Hey Ed-"Fabian said,but sudden;y his cheery tone turned into worry."What happened?"he asked resting his hand on my shoulder."I can't find Yacker."I said in the breaks that I had when I wasn't crying."Wait,I think I saw Patricia in the woods earlier."Fabian said and I sniffled one last time and looked at him."Really?Thank you Fabian!Thank you!"I said as I left and I heard him say"Welcome mate."before I slammed the door and ran out ready to find her.

"Yacker?Yacker?"I called out her answer.I went deeper into the wood and I saw a figure standing,arms out,takng a deep would Yacker be doing there?Oh no!There's a cliff!I ran trying to stop Yacker,but it was too late,by the time I had gotten there,she had already thrown herself off.


End file.
